The legend of the Last Knight/Artifacts
Described below are the items identified by one Professor Rost Smith, which are believed to be those from The Legend of the Last Knight I find it particularly interesting that many of these objects hold power well beyond what dust alone should be capable of. My research has reached the conclusion these weapons hold some fraction of a soul, but the real question is; how? Knight of the sun While in Mistral pursuing rumors of a warrior wielding a sword of blue fire (an oddity not typically produced by dust) I came across stories describing a young woman carrying a sword which closely matched the story I was investigating. I was lucky enough to encounter one young man who had allegedly met its owner in person, and had held sword the for a few moments, describing the shift in its state when not in the possession of its owner. From what I have gathered; its attributes are transcribed here * Name: pheonix herbam filium * Wielder: none (current) The Knight of the Sun (original) * Maker/Smith: Unknown * Type: Dust Generated Flame Blade (DGFB) * Weapon Derivation: flamberge * Design: the hilt is gold with a snake skin wrapping on the grip. it has a wing shaped guard, and the pommel is shaped like an avian claw, wrapped around a spherical ruby * Holstered/Inactive Form: hilt lies dormant, stored where the user prefers * Form 1: a 6" shoulder extends from inside the hilt, while a 3' blade made of intense blue flame is generated. * Features: when not being used by its proper owner, the crystal will blacken and the shoulder will jam, preventing it from opening. The ruby acts as a battery, able to absorb energy from fire dust to recharge itself * Dust Capacity: fire dust * Usage: fairly standard swordplay, as fitting of a two handed sword. * Planned/Possible Upgrades: none * Notes: Name translated to Phoenix Blade of the Son in Latin Knight of the earth This artifact was, arguably, the easiest to locate (with the distinct exception of the two currently under my care.) The shield currently belongs to a partial owner of the Valun Corporation, also in Mistral, and I visited her whilst researching the sword of fire. She was surprisingly willing to demonstrate its powers, and allowed me to hold the weapon (no easy task considering its enormous bulk) and I have documented all determinable properties. Larisa was not, however, willing to allow me to scan the shield for an aura signature. * Name: Magnus Clypeus (great earth shield) * Wielder: currently Larisa Valun, previously The Knight of Earth from The Legend of the Last Knight * Maker/Smith: Unknown * Type: Dust Augmented Tower Shield * Weapon Derivation: tower shield, Gravity Shield ability from Trine * Holstered/Inactive Form: N/A * Form 1: A curved rectangular shield measuring 6' tall and 3' wide, roughly 1" thick. the front is engraved with a cahill styled map of Remnant * Dust Capacity: the iron in the shield is imbued with massive quantities of gravity dust, * Usage: The dust infused in the shield can generate a gravity well, dragging objects towards the user or repelling them with an enormous amount of force. It is primarily used for bashing strikes or absorbing damage, and has been paired (by its current owner) with a high-caliber handgun utilizing earth dust rounds to spawn boulders, which can be used as projectiles by generating a gravity well or pulse. An unknown property of the shields construction causes the dust in it to only respond to its current owner, the criteria of which is not entirely understood. * Notes: a thing for a character I'm working on mentally. The knight of the Sea The spear's true power eludes me, as i currently posses its remains; though as i am apparently not the weapons "owner" it will not react, or repair itself in my hands as it should. Regardless, records from the old library described some of its former abilities. (fortunately, it seems the old knight of the moon kept detailed records of his daughter's achievements) After my discovery of the soul lurking in my gauntlet, i ran the same test on this spear; and received another positive signal, albeit vastly weaker. Barely present, much like a person on the verge of death would have. * Name: signantes hastam maris (Latin, Sea’s sealing spear) * Wielder: None (current) The Knight of the Sea (formerly) * Maker/Smith: unknown * Type: Dust Forged Winged Spear * Weapon Derivation: winged spear * Design: a spear with a cherry-wood shaft, the head is blue-tinged silver inlaid with 4 sapphire stones on each side. The wings sweep downward and are shaped like fins * Holstered/Inactive Form: same as form 1 * Form 1: A simple spear, albeit a highly ornate one. * Features: When not held by its proper owner, the gemstones will fall out and the shaft will rot. This spear was used to pass judgement on criminals, and any human pierced by it will confess their sins. Additionally, it has unparalleled capacity for manipulating water dust, able to generate and manipulate cast quantities of water in combat. In order to recharge itself, the spear can absorb energy from water dust, with the sapphire stones acting as a meter; blackening one at a time until it runs out of energy or is recharged. * Usage: Spear fighting * Planned/Possible Upgrades: N/A * Notes: One of the weapons from The Last Knight Knight of the sky When I met Solace, he filled me in on the details of the bow; he said he had it, but it was stored somewhere safe. I ave transcribed the details given below. * Name: Arcum Caelum est Maximus (sky's grand bow) * Wielder: (currently) none, (previously) the knight of the sky * Maker/Smith: unknown * Type: dust augmented long bow * Weapon Derivation: long bow * Design: ironwood bow, the arms are shaped like wings while the grip is an eagles head made of brass with extensions running out to the arms, with emerald eyes. * Holstered/Inactive Form: slung across the back * Form 1: an ornate 4' longbow with 3 connected strings, capable of firing arrows at approximately mach 5 speed with remarkable accuracy. arrows are fired through the eagle's mouth, and it can also fire shots of aural energy if no arrows are available. * the branches running through the arms from the eagle's head protrude roughly 1/3 of an inch, possessing a razor sharp edge * Features: the emeralds are capable of absorbing energy from wind dust, and act as a power meter; darkening with each successive shot. * When not held by its owner, the eagles mouth closes and the strings are withdrawn into the arms. * Arrows fired from the bow are encased in aura, protecting them from the enormous force driving them * Dust Capacity: wind dust * Ammunition: standard arrows, specific variety at the user's discretion. * Usage: Used as a sniping weapon, or for pure destructive force. ideal for mid-long range combat. while not a perfect weapon, the blades on the outside of the arms allow it to be used for some melee combat. * Planned/Possible Upgrades: none * Notes: one of the weapons from the legend of the last knight. its ability to fire arrows with an impossible force is a combination of dust and magic Knight of the moon The easiest tool from legend for me to analyze, as it is both in my possession and has named me its master. I first recovered it from the ruins of the castle where the legend originated, as described in my personal notes. My own gauntlet is especially interesting, in that it holds some power to expand the reach of my semblance into what can be described only as magic. Perhaps having a soul contained within is why it grants such abilities? if one aura can form matter from energy, then two working in unison can achieve so much more. * Name: Sacra luna tua (Latin, sacred moon hand) * Wielder: Rost Smith, previously The Knight of the Moon (from The Last Knight) * Maker/Smith: unknown * Type: Dust Augmented War Gauntlet * Weapon Derivation: custom item from a DnD character * Holstered/Inactive Form: worn on the right arm * Form 1: a heavy armored gauntlet composed of an unknown metal alloy. It has four high-density dust storage tanks around the forearm. when used in conjunction with a semblance, needle-like injectors are released from the fingertips to release dust. * Features: when not being worn by its owner, the dust tanks are covered by metal plates, and the joints lock up * Dust Capacity: wind, lightning, fire, water. able to mix the types into more complex forms on command. * Usage: supplement the user’s Scribe semblance, allowing him to utilize it in combat. * Planned/Possible Upgrades: none * Notes: a powerful weapon from times long past, used to perform more mage-like abilities of the semblance. Knight of the desert I found this tool to be the most interesting to study, as all details were learned from the owner himself shortly before his execution. Callum was surprisingly willing to divulge the history of his use of the tool. I guess what they say is true; dead men tell no lies. Rather than include the grisly details of his murders, i have documented only the weapons ability. Oddly, the dagger had rejected him prior to his capture and death; given its original owner was treacherous, then perhaps his weapon acquired that trait from its master? unless his soul is the one residing within... * Name: venenum gladium deserti (Latin, desert’s poison dagger) * Wielder: (current) none, (formerly) the knight of the desert, Callum "Vadasz" Abate * Maker/Smith: Unknown * Type: Poison Core Rondel Dagger * Weapon Derivation: Rondel dagger, poison knives * Holstered/Inactive Form: ankle holster * Form 1: an inconspicuous rondel dagger. The blade is composed of an undetermined alloy that triggers sepsis in those it wounds * Features: The blade is covered in a thick layer of oxidation when not held by its master * Usage: due to its ability to cause fatal blood poisoning, it is generally used in assassinations where the suffering or public death of a particular figure is the desired result. The weapon is virtually useless against those with their aura activated, and as such served as the assassin Vadasz' last-resort weapon. * Planned/Possible Upgrades: none * Notes: One of the weapons from The Last Knight Knight of the stars An artifact which eludes me, naturally a spy-master's ring will be harder to locate than weapons such as a blade of pure fire; fortunately the castle records had extensive details of its rather mundane powers (relative to the others, at least) * Name: stellae in corona silentium (Latin, silent star’s ring) * Wielder: none (current) the knight of the stars (formerly) * Maker/Smith: unknown * Type: N/A * Weapon Derivation: magic rings in general * Design: a smooth, undecorated ring carved from a single piece of pure, flawless amethyst, running through the core of the band is a vein of gold * Holstered/Inactive Form: none * Form 1: the ring is worn on its owners dominant hand * Features: when not held by its true owner, the stone will crack and dull. While wearing the ring, all of the user’s senses are greatly amplified and can be focused more easily, allowing him or her to observe the world around them with near perfect clarity and precision. In addition, any persuasive abilities will be enhanced to a lesser degree. * Usage: This ring was forged for a master spy, and as such it is best suited to gathering of information. * Planned/Possible Upgrades: N/A * Notes: one of the weapons from The Last Knight Knight of the shadows I have yet to identify what artifact was associated with the last of the knights, as records are inconsistent; likely due to his solitary nature. The story itself implies a suit of armor, however all details remain unknown, and it seems odd that a full suit (comprised of numerous components) would work in the same fashion, when all of the others are a single, contiguous artifact. Solace told me some details of the artifact, although not enough to fully document its properties. It is a helmet, made of carved steel, and carries the soul of the knight of shadows. Category:Property of Phantomlink959 Category:Fan Made Weapons